Tetangga Plus Plus
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Tetangga plus-plus; tetangga multifungsi. Temenan bisa, pacaran juga, apalagi tidur bersama.  / "Jangan kepedean, Takano-san!" • semi canon.


.

 **© Nakamura Shungiku**

 **Story© Panda Dayo**

 **semi canon, posibbly ooc, typo(s) and other mistake.**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

.

Malam adalah teman.

Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Onodera Ritsu.

Sepanjang hari ia bekerja dengan keras, lelah bertumpuk dan membuatnya ingin segera berkencan dengan kasur empuk di kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa hari ia tidak tidur di sana karena selalu jatuh di atas sofa. Pekerjaannya tidak butuh keahlian khusus, hanya perlu niat, tekad, dan implementasi tepat guna secara bermartabat.

Jadwal libur bagi para editor mungkin hanya sebuah mitos belaka kecuali saat Golden Week. Ritsu sudah membuktikannya sendiri, jadi ia paham benar mengenai ini.

"Kau sempoyongan, Onodera."

Ritsu menoleh saat nama keluarganya dipanggil oleh seseorang ketika hendak membuka pintu apartemennya. Ah. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa orang itu? Takano Masamune. Satu deret apartemen, satu kantor, dan satu hati.

Eh?

 _Gak, gak, gak!_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Takano-san." Ritsu tidak ingin berurusan dengan dia lebih jauh dari tetangga serta teman kerja. Meski sebenarnya baru-baru ini status mereka naik kasta menjadi kekasih tak kasat mata.

"Mukamu pucat begitu. Pasti makanmu tidak benar. Biar aku masakkan makan malam untukmu."

Ada dua tipe orang di dunia ini; membantu tanpa pamrih atau berharap diberi imbalan lebih. Catat dan ingat, Takano Masamune termasuk dalam kategori kedua. Jika dia menjadi baik, saat itulah alarm bahaya di dalam diri Ritsu berbunyi. Di kantor, dia seperti titisan Raja Neraka. Ketika pulang, ia akan menjelma bak malaikat turun dari singgasana nirwana. Dan itu terlalu kontras bagi Ritsu untuk bisa mempercayainya.

 _ **BRAKK**_

Ada alasan mengapa Ritsu melakukan ini.

Satu, Masamune itu serigala berbulu domba nan halus.

Kedua, Masamune itu tukang modus.

Dan ketiga, Masamune sudah macam Incubbus.

Ritsu tidak mau esok hari dia menjadi terkulai tak berdaya hanya karena _gempuran senjata_ dari sang tetangga. Hari ini dia sudah benar-benar lelah, harus mengumpulkan stamina untuk besok. Bukannya malah bergelut di atas ranjang bersama Masamune. _Wasted_.

Hiperbola? Tidak. Ritsu masih waras untuk mempertimbangkan sesuatu dari segala aspek, dan yang bisa ia simpulkan hanyalah kemesuman si tetangga terhadap dirinya. Makan malam hanya awal, hidangan manisan yang berujung pada asinnya kehidupan (baca: air mata) Onodera Ritsu di pagi kemudian.

"Onodera, buka pintunya!"

"Gak akan, Takano-san!"

Tetangga plus-plus; tetangga multifungsi. Temenan bisa, pacaran juga, apalagi tidur bersama.

 _( Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah? )_

* * *

Ternyata, status tetangga plus-plus itu sudah menyebar luas kemana-mana. Teman satu departemen sudah tahu tentang mereka berdua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takano Masamune dan Onodera Ritsu yang menjadi sumber berita yang tindak-tanduknya paling kentara. Rekan kerja tidak ada yang protes soal cinta, karena itu adalah hak asasi manusia. Mau itu cewek, cowok, waria, sampai transgender pun bukan masalah bagi mereka. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

"Jadi, Ricchan, kau ada rencana nikah, gak?"

Ritsu keselek permen yang sedang dikunyahnya.

Sungguh bangsat pertanyaan dari Kisa Shouta. Manusia yang mengaku sebagai teman si tunggal Onodera, mendadak berubah menjadi wartawan paling kepo sedunia.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ritsu bertanya. Bukannya ia tidak memikirkan, tapi salah langkah bisa-bisa hubungan mereka berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia tidak mau terlalu buru-buru, ia masih menikmati hidupnya dengan hati pelajar berseragam putih abu-abu. Lagipula, Masamune juga tidak pernah berbicara sesuatu mengenai pernikahan mereka. Ritsu pun tidak bisa menjamin kepastian dari atasannya.

"Kalian udah pacaran lama banget! Normalnya, orang pacaran ingin segera menikah, bukan?" Shouta gencar bertanya soal kehidupan asmaranya. Kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan hal ini?

Sialnya, Masamune baru saja kembali dari toilet saat mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Ritsu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi Masamune langsung memutuskan dengan seenak udelnya,

"Aku akan melamarnya secepat mungkin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kisa." ucapan Masamune diiringi kilau-kilau mutiara di tubuhnya.

"Wah, selamat!" Shouta berbinar bahagia.

"Belummm!"

* * *

"Jadi, kalian berencana punya anak berapa?"

"Sebelas."

"Itu hebat sekali, Takano-san!"

Masih dalam sesi gosip tetangga plus-plus. Teman satu departemen penasaran mengenai hubungan di antara keduanya yang terkesan lucu. Sambil bekerja, mereka menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting.

 _Apa mereka lupa aku ini laki-laki?_ Ritsu ingin menyela tapi akhirnya dia diam saja. Biarkanlah mereka berkata apa, Ritsu sekarang harus fokus bekerja!

"Jadi, rencanamu bikin kesebelasan?" tanya Hatori. Menurutnya, Masamune adalah orang yang berambisi, dan ia pasti akan mewujudkan apapun keinginannya. Tidak heran dia mau bikin tim sepakbola pribadi. Meski kedengarannya akan sulit, bahkan mustahil terjadi.

"Aku menamainya kesebelasan Takano!" seru Masamune dengan semangat. Rekan kerjanya menatap kagum pada Masamune.

 _Orang-orang sinting_ , batin Ritsu.

* * *

"Onodera, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sudah berhari-hari Masamune tidak mendapat jatah, sudah sepantasnya ia menagih meski ia harus bersusah-susah. Masalahnya, Ritsu menutup rapat-rapat pintu apartemennya setiap malam belakangan ini. Bahkan sudah dilengkapi dengan tambahan kunci ganda berstandar internasional agar Masamune tidak bisa masuk. Sungguh benteng dari keteguhan hati yang luar biasa.

"Tidak akan! Kita masih sibuk sampai minggu depan! Aku harus menghemat stamina!"

"Kau kan bisa isi ulang dengan memelukku, Onodera!"

"Jangan kepedean, Takano-san!"

"Jangan keterlaluan, Onodera!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Aku memaksa!"

 _( Seorang nenek-nenek yang hendak memberikan bingkisan parsel hanya mengurungkan niatnya di lorong apartemen mereka. )_

* * *

Ritsu tidak bisa lari dari Masamune pagi ini. Pria itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil bersidekap. Ritsu tahu akan jadi seperti ini entah bagaimana, tapi _timing_ nya buruk dan ia sama sekali belum siap.

"Pa-pagi, Takano-san." sapanya. Ritsu hendak berlalu, tapi Takano menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Maaf, Takano-san, bisakah kau lepas tanganmu? Kita harus kerja hari ini." sialan. Apa sih yang direncanakan Masamune sekarang?Balas dendam untuk yang semalam?

"Aku minta ijin cuti denganmu hari ini."

"Eh?"

Ritsu tidak tahu sejak kapan Masamune menariknya, membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Pintu yang masih terbuka ditutup keras oleh Masamune. Ia mendorong Ritsu, mengakibatkan punggung pemuda berambut cokelat itu bertemu dengan tembok. Masamune menatapnya begitu intens, lurus.

Dingin.

Mematikan.

"Takano-san, kau sudah gi—aakkhhh!"

* * *

Ritsu terbangun di sore hari. Dimana ia terjaga lebih dulu daripada Masamune. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan orang yang sekarang tidur di sampingnya, terlebih dia tadi sedang marah. Bukannya Ritsu ingin menolaknya, tapi pekerjaannya pasti akan menumpuk esok hari. Niat Ritsu ingin cepat bersantai, malah terhalang karena atasan tidak bertanggung jawab ini.

Sekarang semua sudah terlanjur. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kini kakinya lemas seperti disengat ubur-ubur. Andai saja bisa, Ritsu dengan senang hati akan membiarkan dirinya terkubur bersama seluruh perisai malu yang sudah hancur lebur.

"Aku ini kenapa sih. Harusnya aku bisa menolaknya tadi. Aku kan cowok." ujarnya heran pada diri sendiri. Seharusnya tadi ia meninju atau menampar Masamune seperti kejadian silam, bukannya malah mendesah keenakan terbuai sentuhan yang terasa bagai gendam. Masamune terlalu hafal tubuhnya daripada ia sendiri, sungguh aib yang luar biasa memilukan, membuat Ritsu merasa wasalam.

"Onodera?"

Bangun juga biang keladinya.

"Jangan bicara padaku, mesum." Ritsu memalingkan muka. Kenapa dengan melihat Masamune saja detak jantungnya tidak karuan seperti perawan—ehm, perjaka. Karena pada dasarnya, ia sudah tidak perjaka di usianya yang ke-lima belas, dan dengan orang yang sama pula. Fak takdir.

"Tapi, kau suka, 'kan?" Masamune tersenyum simpul dengan niat murni menggoda. Ritsu berusaha menghindar darinya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Jangan terlalu percaya di—"

Kecupan tak terduga mendarat di pipi kanan pemuda yang memiliki iris hijau sebagai identitasnya. Ritsu memerah sampai puncak, sebelum Masamune kembali menggiringnya ke ronde selanjutnya.

* * *

Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai, dan ini adalah masa Golden Week. Ritsu tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana kalau saja Masamune tidak menyeretnya.

"Mau kemana sih, aku capek!" protes Ritsu menyampaikan isi hatinya. Ini hari pertama mereka libur bekerja dan Masamune tanpa mengirim pesan atau apa sebelumnya, memaksanya pergi dengannya.

"Diam dan ikut saja."

"Ini penculikan, bodoh! Aku bisa memanggil polisi kalau aku mau!"

"Oh, silahkan saja."

Keparat. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Ritsu sudah membuat jumlah total hutang tinju yang akan ia berikan pada Masamune suatu hari nanti akibat dari semua bentuk pelecehan terhadapnya (hanya dua kali tidur bersama yang menjadi pengecualian, selebihnya iya).

Pernah mencium di depan umum, menggodanya di tempat umum, melakukan kau-tahu-lah di toilet umum pula! Kemana otak orang ini sebenarnya?

Ritsu dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam sebuah mobil. Ia dipasangkan sabuk pengaman dalam waktu singkat, dan durasi satu kedipan mata, ia menyadari Masamune telah memegang setir di sampingnya.

"Dengarkan kalau orang bica—uwahhh! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Takano Masamune melaju dengan kecepatan setan.

* * *

Ritsu was-was. Ia tidak masalah Masamune membawanya kemanapun (tapi dia tidak akan bilang, tentu saja). Mau ke gunung, pantai, onsen, bahkan hotel sekalipun karena saking mengenal kemesuman tetangganya itu, Ritsu akan pasrah saja.

Tapi, kenapa dari sekian tempat liburan dia harus kembali ke rumahnya sendiri?!

Iya, rumah utamanya. Rumah yang dulu ia tempati semasa kecil hingga remaja sebelum pergi ke luar negeri. Dia sudah lama tidak kemari, tentu saja rasanya canggung. Ia hanya sempat berkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya melalui telpon selama ia berada di Marukawa. Terutama ibunya, yang heboh soal pertunangannya dengan An dahulu kala. Mereka berdua sudah memutuskan tidak akan melanjutkan pertunangan ini ke tahap selanjutnya. Meski waktu itu keluarga mereka benar-benar ribut besar karenanya.

"Takano-san, kuharap kau mau menjelaskan ini." Ritsu tidak tahu apa motif Masamune membawanya kemari, ia tidak ingin salah paham.

"Aku mau melamarmu."

Ritsu mengangguk. "Oh, melamar —APA?!" dan wajahnya menjadi syok berat.

Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa Masamune menemukan alamat rumahnya?

 _( Alamat seseorang yang terkenal tentu lebih cepat menyebar daripada yang Ritsu perkirakan )_

* * *

"Ritsu, akhirnya kau pulang! Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu." seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ibu Ritsu —karena memang ibunya— memeluk Ritsu erat begitu putera semata wayangnya sampai di rumah. Sudah lama tak bertatap muka dengan anak lelakinya, tentu saja ibunya rindu.

"Ah, y-ya, bu." Ritsu tertawa pahit. Mampus aku.

"Oh, Masamune-kun?" ibu Ritsu melihat Masamune yang datang bersama anaknya dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ritsu cuma bisa melongo.

...

SEJAK KAPAN IBUNYA MENGENAL MASAMUNE?!

* * *

"Hm, begitu."

Suara seruput terdengar, cangkir diletakkan perlahan. Seorang pria tua duduk di sana, berhadapan dengan Ritsu dan Masamune, didampingi oleh ibunya Ritsu.

Hal yang paling ditakutkan Ritsu adalah ayahnya. Ia jarang berbicara padanya, dan lebih buruknya ia sempat tidak menghargai ayahnya karena bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri. Ritsu menganggap ayahnya adalah penghalang—tapi Masamune memberitahunya itu adalah hal yang wajar. Apa salahnya berada satu langkah di depan orang lain?

Dan Ritsu sadar sekarang, ayahnya bukanlah sebuah penghalang. Meski ia masih merasa bahwa ayahnya mungkin terkejut dengan acara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Terlebih ini menentukan masa depannya, karena dia hanyalah anak tunggal di sini.

"Ayah sudah dengar kemarin, tapi ayah tak menyangka kalian benar-benar serius."

Masih ada tembok di depan mereka. Ritsu tahu hal ini tidak akan mudah untuk dilalui. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap menghadapinya dan mendapatkan jawaban. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam erat tangan Masamune yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sejujurnya, Masamune juga mendadak sakit jantung—tapi, demi Ritsu, ia harus maju. Kurang lengkap semua ini tanpa diberi restu. Setidaknya, itu yang dirasakan Masamune, mereka butuh pengakuan.

"Ritsu, kau sadar akan posisimu?"

 _Langsung pertanyaan pamungkas!_

Ritsu berkeringat dingin, gemetaran, tremor, semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Dengan secuil keberanian, ia berusaha menjawab sebisanya.

"Y-ya ... ayah. Kumohon ijinkan aku—"

 **BRAKK**

Ayah Ritsu menggebrak meja. Masamune dan Ritsu refleks terjengit karena kaget. Apakah ini berarti, ayah Ritsu menentang hubungan ini?

"Jangan main-main—"

 _Benar_.

Ritsu tahu itu. Ayahnya memang begitu, tidak akan peduli pada pandangan orang kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ritsu yang salah, berani menantang ayahnya sendiri seperti ini. Hubungan antar lelaki memang terdengar kacau meski negara ini melegalkannya, masih terdengar begitu tabu.

"—harusnya kau bilang lebih awal!"

 _Eh_?

EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

* * *

Entah bagaimana semua berjalan lancar.

Ritsu tidak menyangka bahwa hari pernikahannya akan tiba. Ugh. Ia malu setengah mati saat mengingat ia akan segera menikah dengan Masamune. Kata orang, cinta pertama itu tidak pernah berhasil. Lalu apa yang sedang menimpanya ini? Bukti untuk meruntuhkan teori tersebut?

Ritsu sendiri tak mengira bahwa perasaannya pada Masamune tetaplah sama seperti dahulu. Siapa mengira mereka akan menjadi rekan kerja, tetangga, atau kembali sebagai partner bercinta. Dunia ini begitu sempit, membuat Ritsu menyadari betapa bodoh dia ini. Percuma saja berusaha lari dari kenyataan, pasti akan ada sebuah tempat pemberhentian.

Dan pemberhentian seorang Onodera Ritsu adalah Takano Masamune.

Maaf, salah tulis.

 _Dan pemberhentian seorang Takano Ritsu adalah Takano Masamune._

* * *

 **A/N :** entah gimana gue kepincut sama pair ini selain yuu/Chiaki di sana. Di jjr aku ga ship usamisa soalnya padahal mc lolol malah seneng Miyagi ama Shinobu. Di sekaiichi hatsukoi gw getek liat masamune ama ritsu jadi gemesss sendiri l e l. Kopel lucu uhu

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
